1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic electroluminescent device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of an organic electroluminescent display is being conducted.
For example, the development of an organic electroluminescent device which is a self-luminescent type device used in the organic electroluminescent display is also being actively conducted.
As the structure of the organic electroluminescent device, a stacked structure may be obtained by stacking e.g. an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode one by one.
In such an organic electroluminescent device, holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. For example, light emission may be realized via the transition of the generated excitons to a ground state.